


Dulce

by waitineedaname



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, I honestly don't know how to tag this but it's loving and Antonio kisses him a lot, M/M, corsets, porn with only a little bit of plot, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was a success; who could blame them for letting off a little steam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobodys_Handmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Handmaid/gifts).



“Why did I let you convince me to do this?” Lovino hissed sharply.

“You look better in the dress.” Antonio whispered back. “Now shh, we’re supposed to be in character.”

Lovino huffed slightly and straightened his back. He held Antonio’s arm as they walked into the ballroom and did his best to balance in heels. Antonio smiled at everyone who made eye contact with them and led him through the crowd. They were the picture of dignity, and no one batted an eye.

They were amazed at how well their cover worked. It took no time at all for them to get the information they needed, under the guise of a charming Spanish diplomat and his quiet wife. By the time the night was done, both were giddy with the excitement of a successful mission.

“Did you get it?” Lovino asked, the moment they were in the room. He hopped a bit, taking off his heels. Antonio grinned widely and showed him the tiny little flashdrive he’d nicked when Lovino was distracting the tipsy dignitaries. Lovino couldn’t help but laugh with delight, arms looping around Antonio’s neck as he kissed him.

The kiss gradually deepened until Antonio was grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, and Lovino was gasping against his lips. Antonio pushed him back and back until he hit the bed and they toppled onto it together. 

“T-Ton- Ah!” Lovino’s head tipped back as Antonio bit and sucked along his neck. 

“God, you’re so beautiful…” Antonio murmured, kissing his neck reverently. “And so sweet… Dulce, dulce, dulce…” He whispered the word repeatedly as he made his way up to Lovino’s face, where he captured his lips in a deep kiss.

Antonio slid Lovino’s wig off in a fluid motion and pinched his curl between his fingers. Lovino let out a broken cry against his lips.

“Please-” He managed, gasping in pleasure as his lover twisted and pulled at that stupid strand of hair. Antonio smirked in response and pulled back to quickly flip the Italian over. Slowly, tauntingly, he pulled down the zipper on the back of Lovino’s dress, letting it fall off of him. He slid a hand along the corset used to accentuate Lovino’s hips and grinned.

“I think I’ll keep this on~” He purred, leaning over to get their lube.

“You fucking pervert- Oh!” Lovino gasped, then moaned as one of Antonio’s long fingers teased and pushed into his ass. It was soon joined by a second finger, scissoring and spreading him open. By the time the third one had joined them, Lovino was panting and moaning, fingers curled into the bedsheets as he tried to keep himself composed.

And then the fingers were gone, drawing a strangled cry of frustration from his lips. He whipped his head around to glare, but could only flush as he saw Antonio slowly slicking himself up. His eyes were dark with lust and there was a rare blush on his cheeks. Lovino swallowed thickly.

“Hurry up…” He tried to demand, and Antonio kindly obliged.

Antonio slowly entered him and Lovino groaned, pressing his face into the pillows. This definitely wasn’t their first time doing this, and Antonio knew he didn’t need to wait for the go ahead; he started pounding almost immediately, drawing loud moans and whimpers from Lovino’s throat. 

The two moved in tandem; Antonio thrusted in and Lovino followed him, drawing as much pleasure from it as he could. Then Antonio’s hand was around his cock and he couldn’t hold himself together anymore.

When Lovino finally managed to regain his breath and a sense of coherent thought, Antonio’s arms were wrapped around his chest. He noticed sleepily that the corset had been untied and tossed elsewhere, but he didn’t think much of it. He just nuzzled in closer and tried to fall asleep.

“You okay, Lovi? You were out for quite a bit.” Antonio murmured, ever the caring lover.

“Yeah. Fine. Let me sleep, dammit…” He yawned and determinedly buried his face in Antonio’s chest. Antonio shook with soft laughter and a murmur of “buenas noches, mi amor” was just barely audible. But Lovino was already asleep, a tiny smile hidden in Antonio’s hold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for another fic, smut or otherwise, feel free to ask!! I'm enjoying myself


End file.
